


What if...

by Sf251198



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sf251198/pseuds/Sf251198
Summary: Following the series story but changing some things like what would have happened if it wasn't Betty the one who ask Jughead to solve Jason's murder, if Veronica wasn't the new kid in school, if FP wasn't really a good dad, if Archie's problems weren't only about music...





	What if...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was boring and just write this because I have nothing better to do.  
> 

Forsythe Pendleton Jughead Jones III was really surprise when he got a text from an unknown number  
"Meet me at the blue and gold"  
He was well known as that one kid you don't mess with, since he move to south side and his dad join the serpents everyone star avoiding him, and not only in school, even when he was on the street, at pop's.  
But there was this one person who didn't care about all this, Archie, his best friend, almost like his brother, when the year start and almost everyone in town knew who was his dad even he thought Archie was going to stop hanging out with him, but was very gladly surprise when he didn't.  
So Archie became his only friend until a month after when Betty, Archie's neighbor and their childhood friend, star to hang out with them and days after that Veronica, Archie's girlfriend, start to talk to him too.  
Things start to turn out well for him, even with FP's drinking problem and when he had to live in the drive-in, he wasn't alone and more important than that he didn't feel alone.  
But then the Jason thing happened and everything change, he knew Jason, not in a really great way, but he did, before his dad joined the serpents Jason and the rest of the football team used to treat him really bad, sometimes they just say mean tings at him at school or laugh at him, but the rest of the time they hide his things, blame him for tings they did or even wait for him at the school doors and take him to a far place to hit him just because they want to and the one who did this the most was Jason, one time he almost brake him a rib for kick him too hard.  
But Jughead didn't want Jason dead, what happened to him was really cruel and not even Jason deserve that.  
So he start to write about him, whath might had happened to him and more important who and why, he was curious.  
And then he got that text, so he went to the office of the blue and gold, last year the editor graduated and no one continue with it so it was closed and now it was only an empty classroom.  
When he arrive Cheryl was there  
-Good, you're here…  
-Cheryl?  
-Hobo?  
-Wath do you want Cheryl?  
-I know you're writing about Jason  
-How… Who?… Look, Cheryl it's not what you think  
-Stop, look, I know that you don't like Jason, but I also know that you're not writing your worst thoughts about him, so don't say you're sorry for write about him because that would make this awkward  
-So… what do you want from me?  
-I want your help, I know that you want to know want happened to him and I want to know, I need to know  
They never talk, at least no without insulting each other, so Jughead didn't know want to do or say when he saw tears on her eyes, before this Jughead though that Cheryl was a mean bitch, always looking for a way to make others feel less, looking for a way to make caos, she wasn't the kind of person that show her true emotions, so there wasn't a person that had seen Cheryl cry before.  
-Sorry- She said wiping the tears on her face  
Cheryl didn't know this, but Jughead knew how was to lose a brother, almost six months ago his mom left and took Jughead's sister, Jellybean, with her, and even when she wasn't dead like Jason, she was far enough to feel like she was gone.  
-Don't worry, it's okay to be sad sometimes, so… how do you want to do this?  
-I'm not sure, I was thinking that maybe we can work here, at the blue and gold  
-But how, we can't be here unless you want to star writing the school paper  
-I know, I've already fix that  
-How exactly?  
-To use this place we have to work here  
-So we'll have to solve Jason's mistery and also write about teachers and the food on the cafeteria?  
Even when Jughead really love to write, he though that the school paper wasn't the ideal place to say what was really thinking  
-Unless you have a better idea  
-I haven't say if I'll help  
-I'll pay you  
-How  
-Anything  
-Anything like…?  
-Anything- It was the first time she ask him for something and she really look desperate  
-Okay Cheryl, I'll help you  
-Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow after class  
She smile again and leave living wondering if she was only acting or if those tears were real.

 

That night the gang was at pop's and Archie could tell that Jughead wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying  
-So what do yo think Jugg? (A)  
-Juggie? (B)  
-Sorry what was the question? (J)  
-Jugg, are you okay? Its like you're not even here (A)  
-Sorry, its just that something happened today and I'm not sure how and what I'm gonna do with it (J)  
-What are you talking about? (B)  
-Cheryl (J)  
-Why? What happened? (V)  
-She ask me for help to solve Jason's murder (J)  
-Why you? (A)  
-Because I was writing about him (J)  
-Oh, and how you'll help her? (V)  
-I'll be working with her at the blue and gold and tracking clues, asking and following people, I'm not sure, I've never solve a murder before (J)  
-So why you say that you'll help her?  
He didn't want to tell them that he said yes bacause he saw her cry  
-Because I'm sure I'm not the only person who want to know the truth (J)  
-Okay, do you want help with that? (B)  
-That would be awesome Betts, but no now, I just want to make sure this is not some kind of tramp like to make me look like the stupidest person at school (J)  
-Okay, but make us know if you need anything (A)  
-I'll do it, thanks Arch (J)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Archie comics or characters


End file.
